Eien no Monogatari
by Higarashi Yumiko
Summary: [ Chapter 2, Update! ] Karena setiap ilusionis memiliki 'aromanya' tersendiri. —Kumpulan 6918 oneshot #
1. Chapter 1

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn ©Amano Akira**

But, 6918 belongs to each other, ever after—

**Eien no Monogatari ©Jendela Rusak**

.

**A/N:**

Kumpulan oneshot fict 6918.

Sesuai dengan judulnya, saya hanya ingin memberi 'kesan' pada para pembaca, bahwa kisah 6918 tidak akan pernah berakhir. Dan karena ini oneshot, jadi harap maklum jika ceritanya (mungkin) pendek plus dibuat dari berbagai versi (present/TYL) ataupun universe. XDD

By the way, panjang pendeknya tiap chapter tidak menentu. Tergantung mood dan ide saya selaku Author, tentunya~ :P

.

***SPECIAL UPDATE CHAPTER FOR HIBARI KYOUYA BIRTHDAY!***

**Well—PLEASE Enjoy, Ladies!**

.

**CHAPTER 1**

[ **The Words of Love** ]

**Canon | Sho-ai |TYL – version | A little bit Adult theme | No-Lemon! | Maybe OOC & typo's**

.

.

.

**~XOX~**

"Kyouya, cobalah kau bersikap jujur sesekali."

Pria berambut hitam yang duduk di seberangnya hanya melirik sekilas. Kemudian ia larut pada gelas porselen yang berisi cairan cokelat favoritnya. Menyesapi hangatnya minuman yang dibuat dari salah satu jenis pucuk daun di dataran tinggi itu.

"Mengapa harus…" dia bertanya sembari menaruh kembali cangkir tehnya di atas sebuah meja berkayu mahoni. Hanya dari wajah datar dan intonasi suara tanpa nada tanya—meski dia bertanya—siapa pun tahu bahwa pria yang dipanggil "Kyouya" itu memang tak tertarik membahasnya. Menganggap pembicaraan mereka kali ini tidaklah penting.

Sepenggal tawa anomali pun terdengar tak lama berselang dari lawan bicara si pria bernama "Kyouya"—atau lebih lengkapnya; Hibari Kyouya tadi. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum ambigu yang menjadi ciri khasnya selama ini.

"Tentu itu penting," terdapat jeda sejenak sebelum Rokudou Mukuro—nama lawan bicara Hibari tadi—memulai kembali sembari menopang dagu; menatap pemilik surai hitam di hadapannya. "Sebab jika kau tidak mulai bersikap jujur, jangan cemburu jika nanti aku sedang bersama dengan orang lain," lanjutnya.

Mantan prefek Namimori-_chuu_ itu mendengus. "Aku tidak cemburu, Herbivora…"

Lagi—tawa khas milik Mukuro kembali mengudara.

Entah dia terkena jenis penyakit apa, sehingga sering sekali menertawakan ekspresi pria di depannya. Padahal, jika kita menilik siapa Hibari Kyouya sebenarnya, aku rasa tak mungkin seseorang yang normal bisa bersikap sesantai itu di hadapan pria yang dijuluki karnivora Namimori tersebut.

Ups-!

Aku lupa jika Rokudou Mukuro termasuk di luar kategori normal milik manusia biasa, 'kan?

"Kyoya-ku ternyata sekarang sudah pandai bercanda, eh?" diabaikannya delikan Hibari yang mengarah padanya. "Jika kau tidak cemburu, mengapa melempar tonfamu saat aku dan mantan bos Millefiore itu berbicara tadi, hm?" senyumnya kembali muncul.

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari sang karnivora. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela ruang tamu rumah mereka, menatapi ribuan titik air hujan yang membasahi kaca jandela rumahnya. Bibirnya bergerak sedikit; seperti menggumamkan sesesuatu yang tidak jelas. Meski begitu, Mukuro sudah cukup pintar untuk mengetahui maksud dari kekasihnya itu.

Tunggu—kekasih, eh?

.

Meski tak ada pemberitaan secara resmi, keduanya kini telah menjalin hubungan lain sebagai rival. Tepat setelah Mukuro terbebas dari Vendicare sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sang prefek muda langsung menyambangi Kokuyou. Mengajaknya bertarung. Dan hal ini terus berlanjut hingga sekarang, dikarenakan mereka selalu seri—tak pernah sekalipun di antara mereka yang menyerah kalah. Berusaha merebut dominasi satu sama lain. Sampai-sampai membuat Sawada Tsunayoshi mulai lelah menghentikan mereka.

Mereka memang rival, namun mereka berbeda dari yang lain.

Hingga akhirnya, keduanya menyadari 'sesuatu' yang lain di hati mereka. Sebuah perasaan aneh yang sealu hinggap di relung hati mereka—dan 'sesuatu' itu dapat jelas terasa, saat keduanya sedang bersama. Mukuro-lah yang pertama kali menyadari makna dari 'sesuatu' yang ada di hatinya—hati mereka.

Itu adalah ketika malam menjelang sehabis menuntaskan acara rutin mereka—mengadu trident dan tonfa. Di bawah naungan ribuan bintang di langit, sang ilusionis berlutut di hadapan _Cloud Guardian_, mengatakan deretan kalimat simpel, namun seakan dapat menghipnotis segalanya. Kemudian menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru berisi benda perak berbentuk lingkaran kecil—mirip dengan benda yang diberikan Vongola dahulu, hanya saja lebih sederhana—pada sang _Skylark_.

Tentunya, Hibari Kyouya bukanlah pihak yang dapat kau tuntut lebih dalam hal verbal. Cukup melihat bahasa tubuhnya yang kaku, Mukuro sudah lebih dari sekedar mengetahui kata yang tak terucap dari bibir tipis pemilik surai sehitam arang tersebut. Mereka sudah menjadi rival selama sepuluh tahun—ingat? Dan asal kau tahu, orang yang bermusuhan—atau dalam kasus ini, rival—dapat memahami lawannya lebih baik dari orang lain. Tak lama kemudian, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dan membeli sebuah rumah sederhana yang tak jauh dari Vongola _HQ _cabang Jepang. Entah apa, yang mendasari Tsunayoshi itu membangun markas Vongola di Jepang.

—Siapa peduli?

Hingga kini, tak ada masalah berarti dalam hubungan mereka. Ya—kekurangannya hanya satu, yaitu kejujuran. Atau lebih tepatnya kurangnya keterbukaan sang karnivora Namimori pada kekasihnya sendiri. Egonya yang kelewat tinggi itulah yang menutupi segalanya, seakan membuat dinding kokoh yang membatasi dirinya dengan orang lain-bahkan, dengan sang kekasih. Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah; berhasilkah Mukuro meruntuhkan dinding pembatas itu?

"Aku mau ke kamar."

Lamunan Mukuro terputus kala mendengar suara Hibari. Pemilik iris dwiwarna itu dapat melihat kekasihnya hendak berjalan ke arah kamar mereka di lantai atas. Buru-buru, Mukuro menarik lengan sang mantan prefek.

"Kufufu. Tunggu dulu, Kyouya." Yang berambut sebiru malam menyentak sedikit lengan sang kekasih agar tubuh ramping itu menghadap ke arahnya. Memeluk tubuh pemilik rambut hitam dengan kedua lengan kekarnya. "Masa' kau mau ke kamar begitu saja, hm?"

—Ia tahu jika Hibari pasti merasa gelisah jika diperlakukan seperti itu.

Berusaha mengabaikan segala getaran aneh yang menghinggapi tubuh, mantan prefek itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku mau tidur," ia ingin sekali menggerakkan tangan dan melonggarkan kedua lengan Mukuro yang melingkar protektif di pinggangnya. Namun, apa daya—tubuhnya terasa kaku, bagaikan diberi semen saja. "Jangan ganggu aku, Mukuro…"—sepertinya, hanya ini saja perlawanan darinya.

Berbeda dengan Hibari, Mukuro justru sangat senang menggoda lelaki Jepang yang kini agaknya sedang salah tingkah di pelukannya. Hei, kapan lagi kau bisa melihat pemuda stoic itu bersikap manis begini? Jarang-jarang lho, kesempatan seperti ini!

Lihat saja ekspresi wajah merengutnya, bibirnya mengerucut kecil, dengan alis ditekuk. Matanya yang sipit itu semakin bertambah sipit saja lantaran si empunya sedang menampilkan ekspresi 'aku-sedang-tidak-ingin-melakukannya-sekarang' pada sang mantan rival. Ditambah dengan serabut pink tipis menghiasi pipi pucat itu. membuat tampilan lelaki bertitel Karnivora Namimori itu semakin manis di mata Mukuro.

Mukuro melirik jam hitam yang tertempel di dinding. "Ini bahkan belum jam sembilan malam, dan kau bahkan mau tidur?" mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga pasangannya dengan nada seduktif ia berbisik. "Malam ini hujannya lumayan deras, lho. Bagaimana jika kau temani aku dahulu sebelum tidur, Kyouya? Kufufufu…"

Menghela napas panjang, Hibari berpikir rasanya tidak ada gunanya jika berdebat dengan Mukuro _Night Version_(?) ini. Mereka mungkin seimbang perihal bertarung di medan tempur, tapi kalau sudah memasuki medan tempur di ranjang, Hibari masuk peringkat kedua.

—Jangan tanya kenapa.

Kedengarannya konyol mungkin, tapi sebenarnya Hibari juga ingin, dan selalu menantikan momen seperti ini di setiap malam mereka. Tetapi sekali lagi kukatakan, karena egonya yang tinggi itu pastilah membuatnya mengucapkan kata yang berlawanan dengan isi hatinya. Padahal, justru ia sendirilah yang paling menikmati.

Dasar, _Tsundere_.

Melihat sang kekasih yang sudah mulai melepas pertahanannya, membuat Mukuro tak mau buang waktu. Pria itu memenuhi permintaan tak terucap Hibari dan membawa pria yang lebih tua darinya itu dalam ciuman hangat yang membuai angan. Segala kekauan yang melingkupi diri sang karnivora berubah menjadi gairah, bahkan temperatur udara di sekitar mereka yang semula dingin, langsung meningkat secara signifikan.

Jujur saja, walaupun Hibari tadi menolak ajakan Mukuro karena dirinya mengatuk, kini ia tak keberatan sedikit pun jika sang mantan rival mengajak melakukannya sekarang. Rasa kantuk yang menyerang dirinya langsung menguap begitu saja seiring dengan berlangsungnya keintiman mereka malam ini.

Oh—ke, kurasa kini kalian dapat menyimpulkan jika Hibari Kyouya adalah seorang _tsundere_ sejati.

.

.

.

**~XOX~**

Sepasang mata beriris kelabu membuka perlahan di tengah kegelapan malam. Sejenak, ia melirik sang partner berambut biru yang sudah terlelap tepat di sampingnya.

Bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, Hibari berusaha bangun dengan mengabaikan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terasa kesemutan karena aktifitas mereka tadi. Menaruh bantal di sisi kepala tempat tidur, dan menjadikan bantal lembut itu sebagai sandaran tubuhnya. Kedua mata tajamnya tak lepas mengamati sang kekasih. Memastikan iris dwiwarna sang partner tak akan terbuka dalam waktu dekat ini.

Setelah seratus persen yakin, pemilik rambut _raven_ itu mendekatkan tangannya di helaian biru lembut milik Mukuro. Mengelusnya perlahan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kemudian, tatapan matanya melembut—sebuah pandangan yang tak akan ditunjukkannya pada orang lain. Hanya untuk sang kekasih seorang.

"Maafkan aku…"

Berlawanan dengan pria Jepang itu, Mukuro selalu berusaha untuk berbicara dan bersikap jujur pada sang kekasih. Ilusionis itu selalu berkata bahwa ia mencintai Hibari lebih dari apapun dalam hidupnya, dan akan selalu seperti itu. Meskipun yang bersangkutan tidak pernah memintanya 'sih. Tetapi, jauh di dalamnya, Hibari selalu menghargai segala kejujuran Mukuro padanya.

Entah bagaimana, hatinya sedikit tersentuh ketika Mukuro mengecup punggung tangannya dan berbisik bahwa ia mencintainya. Hibari menyukai saat-saat dimana Mukuro menatap dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Ia juga menyukai saat ketika kedua lengan Mukuro melingkari pinggangnya dengan protektif—seakan berusaha menunjukkan bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menyentuh dirinya. Hibari Kyouya-nya.

"… Maafkan aku karena tak bisa jujur padamu."

Sebuah kebiasaan di malam hari ini pun terus berlanjut seakan berusaha mewakili perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada sang kekasih.

Menatapi wajah Mukuro yang tertimpa sinar bulan temaram dari jendela kamar mereka, membuat rupa mantan rival-nya itu semakin menawan di bawah tatapannya. Bahkan ketika iris dwiwarna-nya pun tidak terbuka, pesona kekasihnya tak jua memudar.

Alis mata yang terbentuk dengan sempurna, bulu mata yang tumbuh panjang dan lentik, hidung mancungnya, rahang yang kokoh, bibir tipisnya yang merah alami. Semuanya terangkum sempurna dalam satu wujud milik Rokudou Mukuro. Bahkan rambut indigo yang menjadi cirri khasnya itu sangat lembut bagaikan menyentuh benang sutera.

Jemari putih Hibari membelai wajah rupawan sang kekasih. Mengagumi keindahan paras makhluk di hadapannya itu. Dan sering membuatnya bertanya-tanya, mengapa semua rentetan keindahan itu bisa menempel dalam tubuh seorang lelaki?

—siapa peduli.

Yang jelas, ia adalah pengagum Mukuro.

Pengagum rahasia, maksudnya.

Mukuro telah berhasil, menjebol tembok pertahanan yang selama ini dibuat oleh Hibari itu, kok. Meski mungkin sang 'pemilik' tembok berusaha tidak menampakkannya.

Tanpa Mukuro ketahui, Hibari sebenarnya selalu melakukan aktifitas seperti ini. Aktifitas yang rutin ia lakukan semenjak menjadi kekasih sang _Mist Guardian_. Di setiap malam ketika Mukuro terlelap dalam tidurnya, Hibari akan bangun memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu, dan mengungkapkan segala hal yang tak bisa diucapkan olehnya ketika kedua iris dwiwarna pasangannya terbuka.

Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri jika sikap keterbukaan dalam suatu hubungan memang penting adanya. Agar nantinya dalam hubungan itu tidak timbul kesalahpahaman yang dapat merusak hubungan mereka.

Hibari menyadari hal itu, kok. Ia sendiri sebenarnya merasa kesulitan sendiri jika tak berusaha jujur. Seperti tadi contohnya, saat orang yang dikenal sebagai mantan Bos Millefiore bertandang ke markas Vongola ia mendapati pria berambut putih itu terlihat sedang mengobrol entah apa dengan Mukuro. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, tonfa kesayangannya pun dilemparkan ke arah kedua orang tengah mengobrol itu. setelah selesai melakukan aksinya, mantan prefek itu pergi begitu. Tak mempedulikan namanya dipanggil berulang kali oleh Mukuro. Dan, semuanya berlanjut sampai acara minum teh tadi.

Hibari mengakui bahwa ia tidak suka saat Mukuro mendekati atau didekati orang lain. Oh—yah, silahkan kau bilang dirinya posesif, karena memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Meski ia tak mengakuinya. Berterimakasihlah pada sifat egoisnya yang selangit itu. Asal tahu saja, Ia tak akan merubah sedikit pun sikapnya.

Karena sejak awal, mereka memang berbeda.

.

—senyumnya mengembang,

"aku mencintaimu, Mukuro."

Karena setiap orang memang memiliki caranya sendiri dalam mengungkapkan rasa cintanya kepada yang terkasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kufufufu…"

—tanpa tanpa Hibari ketahui, bahwa sedari tadi pemilik iris dwiwarna yang dikaguminya itu mendengarkan segala ucapannya—dari awal, hingga akhir.

"Kyouya-ku memang makhluk termanis yang pernah ada~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

—**but They're Never Ending, right?**

.

**[ Mind to review, please? ]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn ©Amano Akira**

But, 6918 belongs to each other, ever after—

**Eien no Monogatari ©Higarashi Yumiko**

.

**A/N:**

Kumpulan oneshot fict 6918.

Sesuai dengan judulnya, saya hanya ingin memberi 'kesan' pada para pembaca, bahwa kisah 6918 tidak akan pernah berakhir. Dan karena ini oneshot, jadi harap maklum jika ceritanya (mungkin) pendek plus dibuat dari berbagai universe. XDD

By the way, panjang pendeknya tiap chapter tidak menentu. Tergantung mood dan ide saya selaku Author, tentunya~ :P

.

**Thank's to :**

**Akakuo**, **izuryuu**, **Nagi Arisaka**, **Hiwazaki Evelyn**, **Authorjelek**, **moza L reniel**, **Yuuki Igarashi, Aoi no Tsuki.**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk review, fave, serta follow-nya, My Ladies! ^o^/**

**Well—PLEASE Enjoy, Ladies!**

.

**CHAPTER 2**

[ ** Fragrance** ]

**Canon** | **Sho-ai** |**TYL – version** | **Maybe OOC & typo's**

.

.

.

**~XOX~**

Semua orang tentu suka jika mencium bau yang harum.

Entah itu; harum masakan (bukan yang gosong, lho!), harum bunga ketika mereka tumbuh subur di musim semi. Atau ada pula yang suka menyesapi harum teh ataupun kopi yang mereka buat sebelum meminumnya. Karena beberapa orang menyukai saat di mana hangatnya kepulan asap teh atau kopi yang menerpa indera penciuman mereka dengan aroma khas kedua minuman itu.

Bicara tentang bau, harum, aroma—atau apalah itu. Pastilah tak lepas dari yang namanya parfum.

Ya—karena benda satu itu memang punya daya tarik tersendiri dalam hal wewangian. Bahkan harumnya pun ada tingkatnya, mulai dari; wangi lembut yang nyaris samar hingga wangi menyengat sampai-sampai orang yang menghirupnya bisa langsung mabuk.

Termasuk di antaranya Hibari Kyouya. Meski jarang mengenakan parfum dengan alasan kurang menyukai baunya, ia sendiri masih percaya diri dengan bau badannya, kok. Sehingga, pemakaian parfum dapat digunakan seminim mungkin. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, jika benda satu itu terkadang menjadi bagian dari kesehariannya juga—meski tak sering. Pria Jepang itu terkadang memakai parfum saat momen-momen tertentu. Misalnya saat menghadiri suatu acara. Itu pun juga sangat jarang, lantaran yang bersangkutan lebih sering absen saat diundang ke acara penuh dengan herbivora ber-jas, yang menyebut diri mereka _mafioso_.

Ia bahkan mempunyai dua jenis parfum, lho!

Tentu saja kedua parfum itu memiliki 'fungsi' yang berbeda pula. Jika parfum yang tadi kujelaskan itu digunakan untuk dihirup khalayak umum(?). Maka parfum kedua ini lebih spesial karena hanya untuk dihirup setiap malam oleh sang kekasih—Rokudou Mukuro. Hibari lebih suka menyebut fungsi parfum istimewanya dengan nama; "**Undangan Dibuka**".

—Tidak mengerti?

Kurasa bagi kalian yang sudah dewasa pasti mengerti, kok.

Krik.

Jadi, intinya—Hibari memakai parfum itu untuk 'mengundang' sang kekasih di malam saat ia sedang 'ingin'. Cukup dengan menyemprotkan parfum istimewa tersebut di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, lalu berseliweran di sekitar Mukuro saja, pria berdarah Itali itu langsung mengerti segala kata dan maksud yang tak diucapkan oleh pasangannya.

Karena tak perlu ada kata yang terucap jika mereka sudah saling mengerti, bukan?

Sebenarnya, itu bukan parfum yang 'amat-sangat-istimewa'. Itu hanya parfum biasa. Yang memiliki aroma agak sedikit menyengat dari yang biasa Hibari pakai untuk pergi ke acara formal. Mungkin dikarenakan wangi khasnya itulah, yang memberi kesan istimewa. Dan tentunya, hanya saat di depan sang kekasih saja Hibari akan memakai parfum ini. Bicara tentang parfum, Hibari jadi ingat kalau ia sering bingung ketika mendapati sang kekasih selalu wangi.

Tunggu—bukankah seharusnya ia senang jika kekasihnya selalu wangi?

Dan bukannya wangi BB; Bau Badan (bukan _Bl*ck B*rry_, lho!).

Iya, memang seharusnya ia senang kalau saja sang mantan prefek tak menemukan kejanggalan-kejanggalan pada pria yang dahulu dianggapnya sebagai rival terberatnya itu. Masalahnya, ia tak pernah mendapati sebotol parfum pun hinggap di meja rias mereka (hei, yang boleh punya meja rias bukan cuma perempuan!), ataupun di lemari, bahkan saku jas serta celana pria bersurai biru malam itu tak luput dari interograsinya, dan semua selalu berakhir dengan hasil yang sama. Nihil.

Keanehan pun tak cukup sampai di situ, Hibari juga sering mendapati wangi sang kekasih ada di mana-mana. Maksudnya, di tempat-tempat yang sekiranya pernah dihinggapi(?) Mukuro. Contohnya seperti ; Bantal, sisi tempat tidur yang biasa ditempati Mukuro, pakaian, sofa, bantalan sofa—dan masih banyak yang lain. Bahkan setir mobil dan berkas-berkas mafia yang dikerjakan Mukuro atas perintah Tsunayoshi pun seakan tak luput dari 'aroma' ilusionis tampan tersebut.

Rasanya seperti mendapati sosok Mukuro ada di mana-mana, meski yang bersangkutan tak ada di tempat.

Seperti saat ini contohnya, Hibari diam-diam tengah memperhatikan pasangannya itu sedang berpakaian sehabis mandi dan tengah memilih pakaian di lemari. Berharap ia akan mendapati Mukuro memakai parfum, pewangi tubuh, pewangi pakaian—atau malah pewangi lantai(?), mungkin. Pandangan mata tajamnya tak lepas mengawasi gerak-gerik sang kekasih.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Hibari menyukai aroma pasangannya itu, dia tidak keberatan. Hanya merasa heran saja. Karena bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa memiliki wangi yang bertahan begitu lamanya, padahal benda-benda yang tadi disebutkan itu sering terkena air ataupun sekedar dilap untuk dibersihkan. Dalam sekejap, lamunan Hibari terputus seketika saat mendengar suara sang objek pengamatan.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajah tampanku, Kyouya-sayang?"

Karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikan, pemilik rambut hitam itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hanya perasaanmu saja, Herbivora."

Memutuskan menunda acara 'memilih pakaian di lemari'-nya, Mukuro beranjak ke sisi pasangannya; duduk di sebelah Hibari. Oh—jangan khawatir, Mukuro sudah memakai kemeja dan celana panjang hitamnya, kok. Jadi, kalian tak perlu khawatir akan mendapati adegan mengundang. Kufufufu~

Krik.

Tentu saja Mukuro tahu kalau sejak tadi iris kelabu sang mantan prefek memperhatikannya. Mudah sekali rasanya menebak semua gerak-gerik kaku lelaki Jepang itu baginya. Mukuro menggelengkan kepala. Memang tidak pernah berubah ya, Kyouya-nya itu.

"Kufufu. Benarkah?" dan bukan Mukuro namanya kalau mau menerima begitu saja jawaban Hibari tanpa menggodanya lebih dulu.

Yang berambut hitam itu mendengus kesal. Berusaha untuk tidak menggaplok(?) wajah lelaki yang kini tengah menyeringai itu dengan tonfanya. Tentu saja itu tak ia lakukan karena ada hal yang lebih menganggu pikirannya sekarang.

Ya—aroma 'itu' lagi. Dan kali ini terasa lebih jelas wanginya, ini membuatnya semakin yakin kalau wangi itu memang berasal dari Mukuro. Wangi lembut yang sering ia dapati saat bersama dengan ilusionis itu ataupun di tempat-tempat yang pernah ditenggeri(?) sang kekasih.

Tapi… tungggu dulu—bukannya sudah jelas jika sejak tadi ia tak melihat Mukuro memakai parfum atau benda wangi apapun yang sejenisnya, kan? bahkan yang lebih anehnya lagi, meski Mukuro sudah berkeringat banyak saat melakukan aktifitas malam hari mereka, tetap saja aroma itu jelas tercium olehnya. Wao. Pasti parfum yang dipakai Mukuro merk terbaru dengan harga selangit, tuh!

Merasa tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya lagi, Hibari memutuskan bertanya.

"Apa yang kau pakai…"—bertanya tanpa nada tanya, itulah hebatnya Hibari Kyouya. Sementara ilusionis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berpikir apa maksud dari pertanyaan ambigu Hibari. Meminta kejelasan lebih. "Aroma herbivora-mu itu mengangguku." Bohong—padahal, sebenarnya ia lumayan suka, lho.

Setelah mendapat _'clue'_ tentang maksud pertanyaan sang kekasih Mukuro berujar. "Oya? Tapi kau tahu 'kan, jika aku tak punya parfum, Kyouya?" ia mengelus helaian _raven_ sang kekasih. "Kau tadi lihat aku tidak memakai pewangi apapun, kan? kufufu~"

Hibari menepis tangan Mukuro dari kepalanya, mengusir perusuh yang hendak mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Bohong."

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, _My little skylark_~" seringainya menyebalkan (menurut Hibari) itu pun muncul. Tetapi, ia tak akan mendapat kejelasan apapun dari Hibari jika membuat lelaki itu kesal. "Memangnya, wangi seperti apa yang kau cium?"

Hibari diam. Ia sendiri tak begitu yakin tebakannya benar. Tapi jika menilik 'sesuatu' yang jadi ciri khas Mukuro, memang hanya wangi—

"Teratai."

—'kan?

Sejak awal Hibari memang tahu jika bunga putih dengan sedikit corak merah muda itu memang menjadi ciri khas sang kekasih. Bahkan dalam jurus milik sang pemegang gelar _Mist Guardian_ terdapat juga bunga yang menjadi perlambang kelahiran tersebut**[1]**. Oleh karena itu, ia menduga jika aroma yang selama ini ia cium saat mulai mengenal sang ilusionis ya, memang teratai. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Hibari Kyouya tidak memiliki bakat menjadi penjual bunga.

Menanggapi jawaban Hibari, membuat Mukuro mengusap dagunya. Berpikir kenapa Hibari bisa mencium aroma teratai dari tubuhnya padahal selama ini orang lain—bahkan anak buahnya yang dahulu selalu berdekatan dengan dirinya saja tak pernah sekalipun merasakan hal yang sama dengan pemegang tonfa itu.

Jujur saja, Ia tak begitu mengerti, sih. Namun, niat untuk menggoda lelaki yang kini tengah berwajah imut (menurut Mukuro) karena penasaran menunggu jawaban darinya, membuat Mukuro akhirnya memutuskan untuk mejawab.

"Oya? itu karena kau terlalu mencintaiku, Kyouya. Sehingga, membuatmu selalu terbayang-bayang diriku—" Yang berambut biru itu memeluk Hibari. Membawa sang mantan prefek ke dalam dekapannya. "—bahkan, sampai bisa menghirup aroma teratai itu dimanapun kau berada. Kufufufu~"

Serta-merta, Hibari menginjak kaki Mukuro sekeras mungkin. Yang membuat _Mist Guardian_ itu reflek melepas pelukannya. Sudah ia duga, bertanya langsung pada Mukuro pasti jawabannya tak jauh-jauh dari yang seperti itu. Buang-buang waktu saja. Lagipula, mana mungkin alasan kenapa orang itu selalu wangi karena Hibari mencintainya? Ia mendegus, konyol sekali. Beranjak dari posisi duduknya, ia berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. Yang langsung disusul dengan bunyi "Brakkk" keras sebagai efek bantingan pintu.

Ngambek, deh.

.

Mukuro menghela napas.

Namun yang aneh, justru seringainya melebar. "Membanting pintu itu bukan perbuatan terpuji lho, Kyouya-sayang~" —ujarnya seperti sedang menasehati anak TK.

Sebenarnya jawaban yang diberikan Mukuro tidak sepenuhnya salah, kok. Hanya dalam penyampaiannya saja yang kurang pas. Akibatnya, membuat Hibari salah paham dan akhirnya berpikir bahwa aroma teratai yang selama ini ia hirup adalah personifikasi dari imajinasi sang mantan prefek karena yang bersangkutan terlalu mencintai Mukuro. Padahal, Hibari menganggap jika harum yang selama ini ia hirup itu adalah nyata.

_Tsundere_.

Memutuskan untuk menyusul Hibari, Mukuro beranjak ke luar kamar mereka. Sepertinya, harus ada yang 'dibujuk' lagi nanti malam. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia menyeringai sembari berbisik—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mungkin, kau bisa menghirup aroma teratai dari tubuhku karena kau—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu berpelitur cokelat itu pun tertutup sempurna dengan debam lembut.

"—adalah orang yang spesial bagiku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena setiap ilusionis memiliki 'aromanya' tersendiri.

Hanya orang tertentu yang dapat menghirup serta merasakannya. Misalnya seperti; orang dicinta dan mencintai sang ilusionis sampai memiliki pertalian batin yang kuat dengan ilusionis itu sendiri.

Itulah kenapa, **hanya** Hibari Kyouya yang dapat merasakannya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

—**but, they're NEVER ENDING, right?**

.

**[1]** Saya pernah baca di salah satu artikel di internet yang mengatakan kalau teratai itu adalah simbol kelahiran. Dan kalian tentu tahu kan, di dunia medis khususnya bagian kehamilan, ada teknik(?) melahirkan yang disebut '**Lotus Birth**'?

Nah, sepertinya penamaan teknik itu diambil dari makna bunga teratai yang punya makna kelahiran. XDD Mungkin karena itu juga jurus Mukuro mengandung unsur teratai, ya? O,oa

Oh—ya, pen-name saya kembali seperti semula, lho~ *nggakpenting*

.

[ **Well—mind to review, Ladies?** ]


End file.
